


Sword Blade

by Tiamat_Corruptor_of_Elves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gang Rape, Gangbang, Japanese-American Character, M/M, Object Penetration, Rape, Weiß Kreuz & Dysfunctional Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamat_Corruptor_of_Elves/pseuds/Tiamat_Corruptor_of_Elves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you have a pretty Japanese half-blood as a bodyguard, and your enemies want to teach you a lesson, they could just decide to get to you through him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Blade

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to “Dysfunctional” by Jean D

“Drop it, samurai boy.” Delgado pressed the blade harder. “Or I’ll cut his throat open.”

Mr. Bradford was tied down to a chair, his legs pulled apart. He was indecently exposed, having nothing on but briefs and a bathrobe, non-belted. Delgado held the knife under his chin.

It was a good idea to sneak into the mansion through the bedroom’s window, setting a diversion at the front gate beforehand. When Bradford’s bodyguard returned, his katana drawn and blood-stained, it was all over. There were three guns aiming at him, but he didn’t drop his weapon at once. Never even flinched, like a real samurai. Didn’t look like one, though.

“If you wanted to, you’d kill him already,” he said in his heavily accented English. “You won’t dare.”

His violet eyes were full of hatred, but his young delicate features were surprisingly calm. The boy could express such intense rage and being able to maintain perfect self-control. Incredible. Delgado was eager to wipe out said self-control. He almost regretted that his face was masked. It gave a clear sign that his victims would be allowed to live.

“You ain’t stupid, I’ll give you that. Still, I can hurt him badly, you know. Take an ear, say. Or something more... useful.”

He lowered the knife to Bradford’s right hand tied to the chair arm. Bradford clenched his fists instinctively.

“Your precious master won’t be pleased with you. Come on, we’re just going to teach him a lesson. Do as I tell you, and no one gets hurt,” Delgado said.

He lied. He was about to hurt someone really, really badly. But not Bradford, no.

“Onegai onjin-sama...” the Japanese boy begun. Delgado cut him short, “English, fuck you!”

“Onjin-sama, please let me know, what am I to do.”

Bradford couldn’t answer, deliberately muffled up. He managed to mumble something and shook his head. Then he gasped painfully and fell silent, as Delgado cut his right wrist just above the ties.

That finally did the job. The Japanese dropped his katana.

“And your gun too.” Delgado said.

“I have none.”

Delgado grinned smugly. A bodyguard with no gun? Fucking bullshit. The Japanese was just a decoration, with his samurai sword and fancy clothes. Bradford’s fuck toy. And the toy could be broken.

“Strip.” He ordered.

After a moment of hesitation the boy obeyed. He took off his stylish trench coat, revealing his slender body in a black tank top and hipsters. He was like a damn model, with his exotic looks, an earring and all. Who’d think Bradford had such a queer taste. But the boy was un-fucking-believably beautiful, there was no denying it. Not a full-blooded Japanese, though. Snow-white skin, violet eyes, maroon hair. And a good fortune in diamonds in his left ear. No doubt he earned it hard with his tight little ass.

“Go on.” He licked his lips. His mouth was suddenly dry.

The boy took off his top and his pants right along with the underwear. Obviously figured out Delgado wanted him naked.

By some miracle his hair color turned out to be natural. Or maybe he dyed it there too.

The boy’s face wasn’t very calm now. His high cheekbones turned pink, and his perfectly shaped mouth twitched. He was tense and somehow shy, as if not being used to undress in front of others. It was arousing, that modesty.

One of Delgado’s men took his place beside Bradford. “Onto the bed,” Delgado commanded harshly. “On all fours.”

The boy shivered but did as he was told, kneeling on the big luxurious bed. His head sank hiding his face under the strands of maroon hair. Now he was blushing fervently, and his voice trembled slightly, as he said, “Onjin-sama, don’t look, I beg you.”

“It’s no fun if he isn’t looking, samurai boy.” Delgado smiled and walked around the bed. “This is the whole point. Please watch closely, Mr. Bradford. We’ll have to repeat the lesson if you don’t.”

The boy’s ass was as pretty and narrow as he’d imagined. Oh, he was sooo going to enjoy it. “Spread your legs wider.”

Delgado parted the firm buttocks, spat onto his fingers and shoved them roughly into that nice clenched hole. The flesh was soft and silky to the touch, and the blood rushed into Delgado’s dick as an ocean tide. He undid his pants and positioned himself on the bed between the boy’s thighs.

The boy couldn’t help but gasped when the dick was thrust brutally up his ass. Delgado liked it rough and never cared for any damage inflicted on his way of taking pleasure. He’d love the boy to scream, but the chances were poor — samurai pride and everything. As if one can still has his pride while being raped by some masked stranger before his master’s very eyes.

Delgado rammed into him violently. The boy’s knees were trembling, soft moans escaping his lips, barely audible. Delgado lifted his head by the hair, enabling his master to see his face. Bradford never took his eyes from his so-called bodyguard, his own face unreadable.

“I was asked by certain people to warn you, Mr. Bradford. You’ve gone too far with that oriental affair of yours,” Delgado said fucking hard Bradford’s lovely Japanese redhead. “Next time it may be your ass we fuck. And not with a dick, maybe.  With something more sharp and steel, like a sword blade.”

He plunged his dick deeper, again and again, and came into that hot velvety tightness with a sigh of pure bliss. He fastened his pants, returned to keep the knife to Bradford’s throat, and nodded to his men.

The boy didn’t scream, not even once, while Delgado’s men ravaged him, leaving streaks of semen and blood on his thighs. Bradford enjoyed the show much more than he was supposed to, judging by his hard-on. The last man pumped the red-haired Japanese into the bed and came, his growl almost animal. Delgado ordered to bring the boy close.

The poor little samurai was now panting hard, shaking and sweating all over. His eyelashes were wet, and his lower lip bloody and swollen. He was pale again, all the color gone from his high cheekbones.

Delgado took his belt and tied the boy’s hands behind his back. Then urged him down, nearly making him bury his face into Bradford’s crotch. “On your knees, samurai boy. Serve your master.”

“I can’t,” the boy answered, his voice hoarse and low, yet firm.

“My knife on his dick or your sweet little mouth. It’s up to you, boy.”

“I can’t. He’s my onjin-sama. I can’t disgrace him.”

Delgado was amused to find such prejudice in a mere slut. Sharing his master’s bed and not being able to suck him?

“It’s much more disgraceful to be castrated like a pig,” Delgado said bringing his knife to the Bradford’s private parts. The man was still hard. He stiffened but made no sound. The boy looked like he was going to burst into tears. But finally he made up his mind.

“I’m terribly sorry, onjin-sama. It’s unforgivable.”

Leaning forward, he pulled down Bradford’s briefs with his teeth and took him into his mouth. Delgado was a little envious since he would never risk his own dick in such a manner. He saw the naked sword on the floor and grinned maliciously. A moment later he shoved its whole hilt up the boy’s ass, being careful not to cut himself. The boy twitched, letting a soft muffled sound, and kept sucking his master’s dick.

“Hold your sword tight, samurai boy,” he chuckled. “Don’t you dare to let it fall.”

Delgado wondered how hard it was for a boy to clench his sore slippery hole. It was his last thought. In a flash the boy shifted like a jumping cat, cutting the ties on his wrists with the blade. He grabbed his sword and took down four men in mere seconds. Their guns were holstered; they never had a chance to pull them out.

 

***

 

After cutting his master loose Ran dropped on his knees again and bowed down to the floor.

“Moushiwake arimasen, onjin-sama. I’ve brought disgrace to you and lost my honor. I’m ashamed of myself. I beg you to let me take my life.” He brought the blade of his sword to his own neck.

“No.” The man’s voice was ice-cold. “You’ll live to redeem yourself. And you’ll sleep in my bedroom from this day on, to perform your duties.”

“Wakarimashita.”

“I never knew you were such a slut, Ran. It was... disgusting. You almost welcomed them. Wasn’t your purity so precious you couldn’t give it away for me? And now look, you’ve just given yourself to some street thugs.”

“I didn’t want them to harm you.”

“How dare you to make excuses!”

“Sumimasen.”

“Put down your sword.”

“Hai.”

“And... finish the job, Ran.” The man pointedly looked at his erection.

Silently, obediently, the boy took it in his mouth.

 

***

 

Security chief of the Bradford Corporation was at a complete loss.

“We’re stuck. There’s no way to find out who’s behind this! No evidence, no clues, nothing! ‘Oriental affair,’ he said? I’ll be damned! Your redhead devil could leave one of them alive. Maybe not safe but sound, for a little friendly chit-chat...”

“I’m afraid he wasn’t in the mood back then,” Bradford said acidly.

“Sorry, boss. By the way, how’s he? I know you are close.”

“Actually we’ve got closer after the... incident. And he’s doing fine, thanks. It’s high time for him to leave behind all that Oriental crap about purity, honor and disgrace. More importantly, what have you found about the assailant?”

“The name is, eh, was Rick Delgado. Wanted numerous assaults and kidnapping all over two states. Quite a rap sheet he had. Wasn’t gay or your typical rapist. Just liked to have someone young and pretty at his mercy. Like, in jail or... Three months ago he raped a fifteen-year-old boy he kidnapped. Not once. Not even alone. I think he was chosen specifically for this job. I’d say the whole damn thing was perfectly staged.”

“I bet it was,” Bradford agreed, his face unreadable.

 

 

 _Onegai_ – Please.

 _Onjin_ – Benefactor/life-savior.

 _Sama_ – The most honorific addition to a name or title.

 _Moushiwake arimasen_ – I’m terribly sorry. Literally means ‘I’m unforgivable’.

 _Wakarimashita_ – Understood.

 _Sumimasen_ – I’m sorry.

 _Hai_ – Yes. Sometimes the closer meaning would be ‘roger that’.

 

 


End file.
